


Black and White

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti is a bully, Flashbacks, Jameson gets angry, Jameson needs help, Jameson's aura, Jameson's back story, self discovery, the others are worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: We all know how Anti tried to crash Jameson's debut, but did anyone think about what could be the consequences of that? The friction between The Demon and The Dapper triggers the hidden abilities of Jameson's aura, but also reveals new discoveries that could change what everyone thought they knew about Jameson.And poor Jameson must come to terms with what could be hiding deep within himself.





	1. A Stolen Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about Jack's egos. I love Jameson and think he's a cinnamon roll, but I love scary cinnamon rolls. Please comment if you liked it and I will write more.

It had started that morning.

Jameson’s favorite bowler hat had gone missing from the rack by the door. He searched for it all over the building he now called home, but hadn’t found it anywhere. 

It was Anti who had crossed paths with him, twirling the hat lazily between his clawed fingers. Jameson had looked overjoyed, already holding a hand out to take his hat back-

Only for Anti to toss it and glitch it into a wall. It stuck out half way, looking as if it had fused with the wall. Jameson had tugged on it a few times, but it was stuck good.

 **Anti... could you please assist with my hat? A gentleman's attire is not complete without proper head wear...** He looked like a kicked puppy, which made Anti cackle.

“Maybe I’ll get it out later,” he said, already turning around to walk away. “If I feel like it...”

And that brings us to now.

Jameson had found a proper tea set online, and Chase had bought it for him as a ‘welcome to the ego family, bro’ gift. Jameson had been very careful to keep it in good condition, and it didn’t have so much as a chip on it.

And now it laid in pieces on the floor.

He’d been carrying his set out to the garden for a nice cup of tea when Anti had glitched into the room and knocked the fragile set from Jameson’s hands, causing a loud crash, spilled tea, and a swarm of broken porcelain. 

Jameson stared down at the ruins of his precious tea set, the first gift he’d gotten from his new family. Anti had been bullying him from the start, as if this were all some elaborate hazing ritual to break in the ‘new meat’. Jameson had brushed it off as mischief and hijinks, but now... now he was angry.

Anti laughed as he watched Jameson stare down at the mess. “Oopsie,” he mocked. “You should really watch your step, idiot. I know you’re mute, but I didn’t think you were blind too-”

**ENOUGH!**

Anti jerked back as if hit by an invisible force. The text screen had appeared inside his head as opposed to before his eyes like it usually did.

“The fuck...” He looked back at Jameson, and saw that he was quickly losing color. In fact... everything around him was losing color too. A wave was spreading out, and it turned everything it touched into black and white. As it moved, everything was quieted as well. 

Jameson looked up from the mess and Anti took a step back. Jameson looked possessed with his whited out eyes and his aura pulsing around him. His expression was an angry one, and Anti had never seen him angry before.

“What the hell are you-”

**SILENCE!**

Anti’s sentence ended in a choked gasp. He put a hand to his throat and tried to speak again, but no sound came out. Jameson’s aura... it was affecting him too! He watched as the color began to drain from his clothes and body. Panicking, he tried to glitch out, but he was caught in the aura, and the rest of the room had faded into nothing.

**YOU’RE A PARASITE!**

The text screen once again seemed to appear directly inside Anti’s mind, bringing a wave of pain with it. Anti silently yelped and flinched, turning to face his attacker.

**A LEECH!**

Another wave of pain.

**A TICK GROWN FAT FROM DRAINING THE LIFE OF OTHERS!**

Anti shakily collapsed, holding his head in his hands. He had the worst headache, and the colorless and silent room was making him disoriented. He once again tried to speak, but nothing came out at all.

**I have put up with your shenanigans ever since I came here.**

Jameson slowly walked forward, his aura beginning to flicker with grain like an old movie film.

**I thought it was just how you greeted newcomers, but now I see the truth.**

He glared down at the quivering Anti who was beginning to look like an old movie too.

**You are nothing but a bully! A brute! A soulless husk who feeds on the suffering of others! And you are ungrateful! You have a family who loves you, and you treat them like the dust on your feet! You are heartless and cruel and you will only drown under the waves of your own despair and sorrow!**

The silence was deafening, and Anti’s head was pounding from Jameson’s words. He clenched his eyes shut and curled into a ball. He tried to speak, to yell, to scream, to curse, to do something. Make some kind of noise, but he couldn’t. 

Just when Anti thought his head would split open, the pressure suddenly let up and he could hear sounds again. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jameson collapsed on the floor, and the room was right back as it was before. With a pained wheeze, Anti sat up, wiping the blood from his nose.

What the hell had just happened? Jameson had gotten so angry, and his aura had felt so powerful. But how could that be? Jameson was just a normal ego. A man out of his own time, but... it wasn’t like he had super powers or magic.

Anti shakily stood up and gave Jameson one last glance as he ran to his room. He passed Chase in the hallway who was looking at Jameson’s hat in the wall.

“Anti? You ok, bro?”

But Anti didn’t say a word as he rushed past. He didn’t bother opening his door, choosing to glitch through it and into his room. 

When he finally dared to speak again, it came out as a strained whisper...


	2. The Aura Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson meets with Henrik over what happened with Anti

**Doc!**

The door to Henrik’s office burst open, revealing a very distraught Jameson. Henrik hadn’t heard his silent cry, but he jumped at the sound of the door. 

“What the hell? Jameson, what is the matter?” He looked concerned as Jameson shut the door and walked over to his desk. Marvin was there with him, as the two had been discussing the benefits of Marvin learning better healing spells, and which ones would be best to learn.

“You ok, Jem?” Marvin frowned. “You look pale. Well... paler than usual.”

**I’m so sorry, my friends. I really didn’t mean to lose my temper, but... I attacked Mr. Antisepticeye!**

The other two simply blinked in silence. Jameson... their kindest, most patient, and pacifistic ego... had attacked Anti?

“Ah...” Henrik said slowly. “Well... I’m sure this was not something that just randomly happened. Come sit down and tell us what happened. Do not worry, you are not in any trouble.”

Jameson sat and heaved a sigh. He looked like a child about to tell his mother that he’d taken a cookie before dinner.

**Mr. Antisepticeye has been so mean lately. He’d already gotten my favorite hat stuck in a wall, and then he shattered my tea set when I was about to go enjoy a cuppa. I was... well, I am not proud to admit that I got angry and acted like a right brute. But... something strange happened. Very strange. And I believe it came from within me!**

“Oh,” Henrik chuckled and waved a hand. “Well, that sounds like it was just your aura.”

His smile faltered at Jameson’s confused expression.

“You know, your aura,” he pressed. Jameson slowly shook his head, still looking confused.

 _“Gott in Himmel!”_ Henrik turned to Marvin. “Did no one give him the packet?”

“He came during a... troubled time,” Marvin said. “We were all kind of preoccupied...”

“That is no excuse to not give him the proper lesson,” Henrik dug through a drawer and set some papers in front of Jameson. “I made these packets for a reason!”

The top paper said ‘Your Aura: Understanding the Power Within. Written by Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein’. Jameson curiously began to flip through the papers, seeing charts and scientific words he could never hope to pronounce, let alone understand. He glanced back up at Henrik and a **?** appeared over his head.

“Basically,” Henrik sighed, folding his hands in front of him, “as an ego, you are given special abilities. For instance, we all know about Jackie’s super powers, we know about Marvin’s magic, and did you never wonder how Chase never seems to miss a shot? Well, those are the abilities granted to us by our auras. Your aura was no doubt triggered from your distress, which caused you to attack Anti.”

 **Aura...** Jameson looked through the papers again. An aura that granted him special abilities? He remembered how all the sound and color had faded away. He had silenced Anti, he had hurt him with his words. Had that been his aura?

“Of course we can help you figure things out,” said Marvin. “I learned a spell specifically for triggering auras so that we could help each other learn about our own. If you’d like, we can trigger yours and see what happens.”

 **But then I would hurt you too,** said Jameson. **And I do not wish to do that.**

“Nah, you won’t hurt us,” Marvin grinned. “Not with the shields I can conjure. We’d be just fine, I promise.”

Jameson glanced at Henrik, who simply gave him a look that stated that it was his decision.

 **Well... if it will help me get better control then I suppose it would be wiser to do it in a controlled environment. Very well, I shall attempt to make sense of all this if you two will be kind enough to help**.

“Yes!” Marvin jumped up excitedly, his wand appearing in his hand. “I love it when we play with auras.”

“Marvin, be gentle, he is young and still learning,” Henrik said, watching Marvin walk over to Jameson.

“Ok, so you stand right here,” Marvin pointed to a spot on the floor. “And just relax. It’s not going to be fun at first, but it’ll get better.” He started twirling his wand. “You’ll feel a bit queasy, too.”

 **I’ll feel what-** but Jameson’s next text slide fizzled out when Marvin cast his spell. Jameson suddenly felt sick, and his arms moved to clutch his stomach. He gasped and then covered his mouth as he felt the feeling grow. It was too late to run for a sink or toilet, so he opened his mouth and heaved, expecting to be humiliated by whatever came out.

But nothing did.

At least not what he was expecting.

Jameson froze as he felt a wave of energy began to seep out and spread. It was like what happened with Anti, but stronger. Marvin’s magic had pulled it out at the highest level it could go. As such, the room began and its occupants began to lose their color.

Marvin was trying to speak, Jameson could see. No wound came out of his mouth, and he clutched his throat with a worried expression. Henrik was clapping his hands or banging things against his desk in an effort to make a sound, but all was dead silent.

Henrik watched with a fearful expression as Jameson’s eyes whited out, and a film grain began to fade in and out. As his aura reached its peak, he began to glitch in and out.

Henrik jumped up from his desk, backing away in terror. Had Anti gotten his claws in their youngest? What was happening?

Marvin put a hand on Henrik’s shoulder and pointed at Jameson, telling him to look again. Jameson’s glitching was... different. Anti’s glitching was full of static and pixels, but Jameson looked more like an old film skipping its frames. It was in fact different from Anti’s.

But the fact remained that Anti had attempted to take over Jameson during his debut. That’s what Henrik had been told.

So how had Jameson managed to resist before he’d even knew about his aura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tricky figuring out what Jameson's aura would look like considering he doesn't really have any abilities in canon. I thought this was most fitting for him. Please comment if you like the story so far. Comments give me life.


	3. It's Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson's aura doesn't feel right...

Marvin tried to speak, tried to call out to Jameson, but the other’s aura had silenced him effectively. Jameson could see them trying to speak, and so he tried to reign his aura back. It was difficult, and it took a few tries, but he managed to pull back enough that the others were capable of speech.

“Jem! Holy shit, I didn’t think your aura was that powerful,” Marvin finally managed to say. “What do you make of this, Schneep?”

“It’s certainly rare for a young ego to have such a powerful aura. Usually the strength builds over time and practice,” Henrik rubbed his chin in thought. “To be capable of things like this already...”

Jameson had no idea what they were talking about, but he wanted to tell them this is exactly what had happened with Anti. But he remembered how much he had hurt Anti with just his words, and decided he needed to communicate with something else.

Damn him for having not mastered sign language yet. After this he was going to have as many lessons with Jackie as possible.

He looked around for a paper and pen to write with, but then something clicked inside his mind. Suddenly, he knew what to do. He glanced at Henrik and slowly walked over, holding his hand out to the other.

“Jameson? What are you doing-” But Henrik’s words were cut off as Jameson grabbed Henrik by the throat. Henrik yelped, and Marvin nearly dropped his wand in shock.

“Jem? Let him go!” He raised his wand at the other, ready to defend his friend in case Jameson had lost himself somehow...

“Wait! Stop, please!”

Marvin froze with his wand in mid arc, ready to cast a spell to bind Jameson, when he heard Henrik’s voice.

But Henrik’s mouth hadn’t moved...

“Marvin, please... my words will hurt you. They hurt Mr. Antisepticeye and I hadn’t even intended them to. I can’t explain how...”

Jameson had turned to face Marvin with his plea, and the magician shuddered in horror at what was happening. Jameson’s mouth was moving and forming the words, but it was Henrik’s accented voice that came from it.

“Let Schneep go,” Marvin finally said. “Use me if you need it. Or call your aura back. Grabbing Schneep like that isn’t good, and it’s going to freak him out, or remind him of...”

But Jameson had quickly let go after that and instead latched onto Marvin. Henrik coughed a few times, pressing a hand to his chest. His heart rate had picked up when Jameson had grabbed him.

“Doc, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even thinking. I just needed to explain why I couldn’t use my words...”

Henrik looked up to see Jameson speaking through Marvin now. He walked closer, looking at the two of them, but nothing really looked out of place.

“Marvin, are you still with us?” He asked. Marvin nodded and gave a thumbs up, which made Henrik sigh in relief.

“I don’t like this,” Jameson said. “It feels so... peculiar. I’ve never spoken before, and now I suddenly can, but it’s all wrong and doesn’t feel right. None of this feels right.”

Henrik was almost too busy watching Marvin’s throat move as if he was the one speaking to comprehend Jameson’s words. So it was Marvin who was supplying the voice, but the words came from Jameson? Fascinating...

“That’s strange,” Henrik mused. “From what I know, every ego has had no problem with their aura. While the concept was strange, they found peace and comfort in their auras. It is a part of you, Jameson...”

“It doesn’t feel like a part of me,” Jameson said. “It feels... foreign. Like wearing someone else’s clothes at the same time as your own...”

He began to glitch again as he let go of Marvin, and dark blood began to drip from his nose. Marvin coughed as Jameson let him go, but he looked more worried for the other.

“Jem, are you ok?” He reached out to put his hand on Jameson’s shoulder, but then something grabbed his wrist. Marvin yelped as he saw it was some disembodied hand that had come from literally nowhere. It had the same black and white film grain as Jameson.

“W... what the fuck?” Marvin said softly, trying to tug his arm away.

“Jameson!” Henrik moved as Jameson slowly began to walk away from the two, but he was stopped by a hand as well. And then another. And then another.

Hands sprouted from thin air to hold Henrik in place. In the distance, he could hear a faint rattle as if from a film reel, and Jameson was glitching even worse. Words began to appear in Henrik’s mind.

**Not me.**

**Not right.**

**Should not be.**

**What is this?**

**Not mine!**

“Jameson!” Henrik cried out as the other collapsed, and the hands vanished. Jameson had regained his color by the time Henrik made it to him. He knelt down and gathered the younger ego into his lap, checking for a pulse.

“What the fuck happened?” Marvin asked. “I’ve never seen an ego have such a reaction to their aura. It should have felt good to him. It’s always felt good before.”

“He said that it didn’t feel like him,” Henrik mused as he ran his fingers through Jameson’s teal locks. “Obviously that would have caused some distress...”

“But if it doesn’t feel like him, then who else could it feel like? He’s not some splice or hybrid. Jack made him as a full ego, not some extension,” Marvin nervously fiddled with his wand.

“Think,” said Henrik. “An ego’s debut video is their birth. Once the video plays, the ego is created and appears here. We all had normal debut videos, but Jameson... his was different. We all remember who tried to crash it...”

Marvin gasped as his eyes went wide. Henrik was right. They all had seen it. They all knew who had interfered.

“Anti...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jameson Appreciation Week on Tumblr, guys. This chapter was fun to write. Please comment if you like it so far.


	4. Through Another's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has a strange dream. But was it really a dream?

Anti really didn’t need much sleep. Instead of passing out for the night, he’d simply take little cat naps here and there in his bed. He didn’t trust the others not to fuck with him if he fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

He knew all the pranks one could do to a sleeping victim, having done a few of them himself.

When he napped, he would dream. His dreams never really amounted to much, just standard dreams. But every now and then he’d have dreams about taking over Jack’s channel, or nightmares about being left behind and forgotten.

This particular dream he was having confused him. 

_He was a soldier. There was gunfire and explosions going off around him. He was... scared. Terrified! He was young and they were making him fight and he just wanted to go home!_

_Men were dying around him. He had bruises and cuts and other minor injuries, and he just couldn’t make himself move. He clenched his eyes shut and clutched his rifle for dear life. Please... he just wanted to go home._

_“Jackson! Jackson! JAMESON!”_

_Anti opened his eyes with a silent cry, seeing another man in front of him. A colonel, he could tell by the uniform. His dark eyes were rimmed with dirt and soot and his burly mustache was disheveled. But he was an ally, a friend._

_“Jackson, for God’s sake, pull yourself together!” The colonel ordered. “There is still fighting to do. Now stay close to me, we’re going to push them back. Fight for your country, boy!”_

_But Anti didn’t want to fight. He’d never wanted to fight. He just wanted to go home..._

_In the back of Anti’s mind, he reared back, suddenly aware. Jackson? There was no fucking way. No fucking way at all he could be dreaming about that damn puppet. Jameson looked like he could barely kill a fly let alone fight in a war and shoot a man with a gun-_

Anti jerked awake and sat up in his bed. The room around him was dark, but even then he could swear he smelled the gunpowder and felt the rifle in his hands. That had been strange. Why had he dreamt that? He’d never had a dream about the other egos before. Well, at least not one through their eyes. 

But it was just a dream, right? Just something his mind conjured up, probably a result of too many energy drinks and sugar products. There was no... possible... way.

But Anti was still troubled. He had to make sure.

He glitched out of his room and walked down the hall for a particular door. Jameson’s door was dark oak and had an old fashioned knocker on it, it stood out as the only door that didn’t have some kind of writing or poster on it. It opened easily for Anti, and slammed shut behind him. 

Jameson might be back soon, but Anti could be quick. A soldier had to have something from the war. Some kind of medal or picture or trinket. At least, the soldiers in films often did. Either way, Anti was determined to look just so that he could find nothing and put this whole thing behind him.

Jameson kept quite the collection of trinkets in boxes and crates and desk drawers. Anti dug through some old photos before tossing them aside. He looked through a number of books, but there was nothing there either. A crate had a stack of old newspapers, but there was nothing interesting there (except maybe an article about a missing District Attorney).

Anti had nearly turned the room inside out, but there was still nothing that might have implied Jameson had been in a war. Anti only had one place left to look now: the closet.

Anti opened it and began to paw through Jameson’s clothes. IN his frustration, he resorted to simply tossing the clothes aside, letting them fall wherever they wanted to on the floor of the room. He was nearly to the end of the rack when he suddenly froze.

There it was.

It looked just as Anti had seen it.

A soldier’s uniform...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the headcanon that Jameson fought in the war. Gives him a nice angsty layer to work with. Comment if you like it so far, please. Comments give me life.


End file.
